Cinco Minutos
by Chocobollo
Summary: Playa, golpes, Craig Tucker y... un nuevo juego inventado por Kenny. "Jugamos?"    Regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga. Espero que te guste!


_Un regalito de cumpleaños para una amiga fan de Crenny (entre otras parejitas)^^ y con un pequeño guiño a uno de sus dibujos crenny favoritos, una escenita de playa de la genial dibujante Sujk0823 que yo también adoro y por eso escogí X3 _

_Es mi primer Crenny, espero que haya salido medianamente bien! -_

_Felicidades, Rubi! _

…..

***Cinco Minutos***

"Y…solo tengo que quedarme quieta?" preguntó la chica, sentada en su toalla y jugueteando con un mechón de pelo.

"Si" sonrió Kenny. "Si no te mueves durante cinco minutos, habrás ganado. Jugamos?" Ella se mordió los labios coqueta y asintió.

El rubio se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios. La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró encantada. Kenny alzó las manos y le acarició los hombros, mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

"Nñ…Kenneth!" gimió la chica acercándose a él y cogiéndole de la nuca para besarle. Al momento él se echó hacia atrásy la miró como si hubiese dicho algo horrible.

"Perdiste" sentenció.

"Como?"

"Tenias que estarte quieta. El juego ha terminado" poco a poco recuperó su sonrisa traviesa. "Has perdido."

"Estás de broma, no? Me acabas de poner a mil!" se escandalizó ella, sonrojada.

"Lo siento, cielo." Kenny se levantó de un salto y se sacudió un poco la arena.

"Qué hijo de puta!" exclamaba ella mientras él se alejaba para reunirse con sus amigos. Pasó al lado de una toalla azul, donde un chico con un bañador del mismo color y una camiseta blanca leía o fingía leer.

Craig Tucker levantó la vista de su libro y le miró.

"Ya has terminado de hacer la perra por ahí?" murmuró.

"Celoso?"

"No me jodas."

El rubio se encogió de hombros, divertido.

"Solo estaba jugando un poco."

"Kenny! Quieres unirte al partido?" le llamó Stan, levantando una pelota de voleibol. El asintió y Tucker volvió a su lectura.

…

No era algo nuevo…

Estaba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, cuando retomó la conciencia. Los abrió lentamente, intentando recordar qué diablos había pasado…

"Mierda, Kenny!" le recibió la voz de Eric Cartman acompañada de la visión de un techo amarillento con una lámpara horrible que asoció a su habitación en la casa de playa de Token. "Ya era hora de que despertases, estaba a punto de largarme y dejarte aquí solo!"

El rubio se frotó la cabeza que le dolía como mil demonios e hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en la cama. Todavía estaba en bañador.

"Mmm…Que narices…?"

"No te acuerdas? Stan hizo un remate y la pelota te dio en la puta cabeza." Cartman se levantó y dejó la revista que estaba leyendo encima de la cama. "Tú, maldito idiota…Como no la viste llegar?"

Aquella era una pregunta interesante. Arrugó la nariz, recordando porqué se había despistado en pleno juego.

Craig Tucker.

Craig había sido el culpable, como siempre.

Mientras todos jugaban, él se había quedado tranquilamente leyendo, bajo la sombrilla. Y no había tenido otro mejor momento para quitarse la camiseta! Tenia que ser cuando le estaban pasando la pelota a él!

Su cabeza se había girado sola para verle de espaldas, de pie sobre la arena, dejando a la vista su violable cuerpo.

"No lo sé…" mintió con naturalidad. Cartman bufó rodando los ojos así y Kenny sonrió con inocencia fingida. "Pero ya estoy bien. Volvamos a la playa!"

"No, Kinny, yo voy a la playa. Tú te quedas aquí." Sentenció su amigo recogiendo sus cosas. "Ahora vendrá mi revelo."

"Estais haciendo guardias para cuidarme? Que adorables…" murmuró sarcástico el rubio, tumbándose de nuevo y cambiando su expresión inocente por una más maliciosa.

"El judío no quiso que te quedases solo en la casa." Siguió Cartman. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y él se giró. "Llegas tarde, _Fucker_." Kenny dio un respingo al escuchar aquello y volvió a sentarse.

"Cállate" contestó el recién llegado simplemente, empujándole hacia afuera y cerrando.

Kenny sonrió de manera pervertida al ver que se quedaba a solas con Craig, quien frunció el ceño mirándole con desconfianza.

"Deja de mirarme así." Dijo llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

"Fumas en la habitación de un convaleciente? Muy mal, _Fucker_…" bromeó el rubio, ladeando la cabeza.

Craig le hizo su famosa seña con el dedo en respuesta y se sentó en la cama, dando una calada a su cigarro.

"También está mal mirar cuando alguien se quita la camiseta." Soltó.

"Esas reglas no funcionan en la playa y sabes que contigo ni puedo evitarlo." Contestó el rubio poniéndole ojitos de enamorado. Craig hizo de nuevo la seña. "Podrías haberte vestido de enfermera al menos…" siguió él sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que aquello le cabrearía.

Tal y como había predicho, Craig le miró con su típica expresión de "No me toques las narices", pero sobrepasando cualquier otra expectativa levantó su mano para acariciarle la cabeza, por la zona del golpe, derribando así todas sus defensas en un momento.

Enrojeció como una adolescente hormonada y se preguntó por qué el moreno hacia ese tipo de cosas sabiendo cuanto le provocaban.

"Parece que el golpe te ha dejado más idiota que antes, Kenneth."

Kenneth… le encantaba escuchar su nombre dicho así por él. Solo él le llamaba así. SOLO él.

"Cállate… Ha sido tu puta culpa…." Murmuró sonrojado, cerrando un poco los ojos ante su tacto.

"La culpa es solo tuya, por ser un maldito pervertido, así que no me jodas."

Kenny hizo un mohín y pensó en ello.

No era un pervertido… Es que había cosas que no se podían hacer!

Era como cuando Kyle se ponía sus jodidos pantalones ajustados. "Kenny! Me estás mirando el culo? Idiota!" O cuando Stan les deja entrar en los vestuarios después de sus partidos de futbol… Once tios sudados y en toalla… A cualquiera le sangraría la nariz, no? Y cualquier tio de su edad tenia una colección de play-boys bajo su cama, estaba seguro!

Hubo un pequeño momento en blanco en su mente, como si estuviese poniendo en duda sus propios argumentos.

Bueno… Podía ser un poco pervertido a veces...

…. Y Craig….

Craig le ponía más malo que nadie y siendo sinceros, imaginárselo gimiendo bajo sus raídas sábanas le había ayudado a satisfacerse algunas noches.

Mierda… sí que era muy pervertido…

El moreno le miraba alzando una ceja y McCormick sonrió juguetón.

"Pues si eso te mete en mi cama, que así sea."

"Oh, cállate!" exclamó el moreno rodando los ojos.

Entonces Kenny se inclinó hacia él con descaro, sobresaltándole. Abrió un poco la boca y giró suavemente la cabeza. Craig se quedó helado al sentir su aliento contra sus labios y notó su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Pero el rubio solo le quitó el cigarro y se alejó con la misma naturalidad con la que llegó, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama y dando una larga calada.

"No quiero." Sentenció juguetón.

No pudo evitar sonreir al ver la cara roja de Tucker mirándole con odio y algo asustado por aquel movimiento.

Por un momento solo se escuchó el sonido de la gente divirtiéndose en la playa cercana mientras ellos se miraban.

"Idiota…" murmuró por fin Craig, rodando los ojos y levantándose.

Kenny le siguió con la mirada para verle apoyarse en la cornisa de la ventana. No estaban a gran altura. El apartamento de playa de Token solo tenia dos plantas, pero la vista era buena. McCormick se relamió los labios un poco, intentando imaginar la espalda desnuda de Craig de nuevo bajo la camiseta blanca. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su trasero y bajaron por sus blancas piernas, que nunca podía ver porque siempre estaban ocultas bajo los vaqueros.

Cuando el moreno se giró consiguió alzar la mirada hacia sus ojos y fingir inocencia.

"Qué? Quieres que te traiga algo?" preguntó Tucker.

"De verdad que estoy bien. Sois unos exagerados." Sonrió nuevamente. "Vamos a divertirnos a la playa!" hizo pucheros. Tucker se apoyó contra la ventana y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del bañador.

"No, la playa es muy ruidosa" Kenny rodó los ojos y rió, bajando de la cama de un salto.

"Eres muy aburrido, Craig." Dijo mientras buscaba sus cosas.

"Simplemente me entretienen otras cosas." Aseguró el otro. El rubio le miró y se mordió el labio, pensativo. Aquello cabreó de nuevo a Craig, que se removió un poco. "Y no me mires así. Es muy creepy"

"Solo estaba pensando… deberíamos jugar a algo que nos entretenga a los dos, no?" sugirió Kenny caminando hacia él con andares felinos. Le encantó la cara escandalizada que puso Tucker al momento, cuando apoyó ambas manos en los marcos de la ventana, dejándolo acorralado. "Que me dices, jugamos?"

"Que te jodan, Kenneth!" dijo el otro intentando apartarse. Kenny le cogió de las muñecas y acercó tanto su rostro al suyo que Craig se detuvo y quedó en silencio, mirándole algo sonrojado. Se mordió un poco el labio, pensativo, antes de preguntar fingiendo indiferencia " De qué juego se trata?"

"Se llama 'Cinco Minutos' y trata sobre la resistencia." Kenny se apretó un poco más contra él y estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero consiguió cerrar los ojos con fuerza y separarse."Si aguantas sin hacer nada durante cinco minutos, ganas."

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que Tucker no se había inmutado mucho más, sino que parecía curioso por el juego. El moreno se frotó un poco las muñecas cuando Kenny le soltó y le miró con recelo.

"Aguantar qué?" murmuró.

"Aguantar todo lo que yo haga." Sonrió Kenny travieso.

"Ni de coña." Sentenció el moreno.

"Es que no puedes aguantar ni cinco minutos, Craaaig?" canturreó McCormick cruzándose de brazos. "Debilucho."

Aquello fue directo al orgullo de Craig, que le miró desafiante y finalmente asintió.

"Esta bien, juguemos."

Pero se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal al aceptar cuando la sonrisa de Kenny se volvió más pervertida que nunca y le cogió de la camiseta con fuerza para tirarlo sobre la cama.

"Que mierda…?" se horrorizó el moreno. El otro saltó sobre él y empezó a besarle el cuello. "Kenneth, hijo de puta! Déjame en paz!"

"Cinco minutos…" canturreó el rubio a su oído. "Acuérdate."

"Pero me has engañado, puto pervertido anormal!" siguió Craig cada vez más sonrojado. Kenny soltó una risita cantarina ante aquellas palabras. Se incorporó un poco y le miró divertido.

"Te dije que eras un aburrido." Sentenció antes de quitarse de encima.

Craig se levantó de un saltó y se alejó todo lo que pudo de él, mirándole sonrojado y furioso. La sonrisa del rubio vaciló un momento al verle tan descompuesto.

"No te pongas así… Solo era un juego." Intentó arreglarlo.

Hubo un pequeño momento de tensión que rompió la puerta cuando se abrió por segunda vez. Token asomó la cabeza. Llevaba las gafas de sol y una pequeña bolsa con su toalla y algunos accesorios más que indicaban que acababa de volver.

"Todo bien, Kenny?" preguntó con una serenidad que desapareció al notar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Que te jodan." Craig le sacó el dedo al rubio y salió de la habitación a paso ligero, empujando a su amigo por el camino.

"Ya has enfadado a Craig?" siguió Black soltando la bolsa con fastidio y mirando a Kenny frunciendo el ceño. "Joder, Ken! Sabes que es un jodido orgulloso! Estará de mal genio toda la no…"

El anfitrión no pudo terminar la frase porque Kenny salió corriendo detrás del moreno.

…

Le vio salir de la casa y corrió tras el por el sendero que conducía hacia la pequeña playa. Kenny tuvo que entornar un poco los ojos, porque el reflejo del sol poniéndose en el horizonte reflejaba sobre el agua a lo lejos y las grandes sombras que proyectaba le confundían en su persecución.

Por suerte para él Craig se desvió por una pequeña bajaba del camino llena de helechos. Kenny la bajó al trote, rozándose y cortándose con las malas hierbas.

"Craig! Espera!" gritó al darse cuenta de que le seria imposible alcanzarle. Craig seria un vago que no movería ni un dedo en las clases de gimnasia, pero desde luego corría como una gacela. "Craig, no seas marica!"

El moreno frenó en seco y se giró a mirarle. Kenny sonrió aliviado y se acercó más lentamente hasta él. Hizo ademán de abrazarle, pero Tucker le recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que hizo caer de culo sobre la maleza.

"Aaauh! Joder! Eres un puto bestia!"

"Querias flores?" sugirió el otro con sarcasmo. Kenny le miró con ojos llorosos por el dolor. La nariz empezó a sangrarle a borbotones.

"No, pero tampoco tenias que pegarme…" murmuró.

Craig le miró sin mostrar un ápice de compasión, pero como McCormick estaba poniendo ojitos tiernos finalmente suspiró y le tendió la mano.

"Por qué eres tan idiota?" preguntó al aire.

Kenny sonrió con cariño y se agarró a él. Cuando Tucker hizo fuerza y estiró hacia arriba levantándole de un salto, el rubio le pasó la mano libre por la cintura para pegarse a él y le besó en los labios sin más.

Craig dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sobresaltado y sonrojado, pero McCormick le atrajo hacia sí estirándole de nuevo de la mano y volvió a hacerlo.

Los brazos del moreno se agarraron a su cuello y él se tomó la libertad de profundizar en su boca con más pasión, siendo recibido por una lengua hambrienta.

Kenny siempre se había imaginado que los besos de Craig sabrían a cigarros y ahora podía asegurar de que no se equivocaba.

El sabor a tabaco se mezcló con el de la sangre que empezó a gotearle hacia las comisuras de la boca. El rubio se agarró con fuerza a la camiseta de Tucker, impaciente por quitársela allí y ahora, pero consiguió controlarse subiendo las manos y hundiendo los dedos llenos de pequeños cortes en el cabello negro.

Cuando empezó a faltarle el aire se separó de él y le miró, muy sonrojado. Craig también tenia las mejillas encendidas y toda la boca llena de restos de sangre. Le devolvía una mirada algo sorprendida.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que la luz del sol ya era tenue y todo empezaba a ponerse gris en aquel camino secundario sin farolas ni nada parecido.

"Lo siento…" murmuró el rubio. "No quería hacerte daño…"

"Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, no?" contestó el otro, todavía algo aturdido. Kenny sonrió de lado.

"Yo sé por qué lo digo." Dejó caer. "Ahora, si quieres disculparte tú…" bromeó. Craig alzó y le sacó el dedo.

"Ni de coña, Kenneth."

La sonrisa de McCormick se ensanchó y no pudo evitar tomarle de las mejillas y darle un tierno beso en la nariz que provocó escalofríos en Tucker.

"Eres tan genial, mi querido _Fucker_!"

"Suéltame, pedazo de mierda!"

…

Clyde puso los tacos encima de la enorme mesa de madera.

"Todo el mundo a cenar!" canturreó antes de coger una patata frita y llevársela a la boca mientras se sentaba.

"Gaaah!" contestó Tweek tomando asiento. "Oh, Dios! Cerrad las ventanas, por favor!"

"No, así entra la brisa y es agradable." Contestó Token frotándole la cabeza y dejándose caer a su lado.

"Pero…pero…! Y los mosquitos? O los gnomos?" el moreno le dio un simple besó en la frente y empezó a comer.

"Mmm… que buena pinta!" sonrió Kyle alargando la mano para coger unos cacahuetes. Cartman le pegó en la mano para frenarse y él se rebotó. Stan tuvo que separarles y hacerles sentarse.

Kenny salió de la ducha, con el pantalón corto del pijama y una toalla sobre los hombros. Al momento miró hacia la mesa.

"Y Tucker?"

"No tiene hambre." Indicó Token, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar. Kenny se giró y vio a Craig en el sofá más apartado de espaldas a la mesa, viendo la televisión. Se acercó a él y se apoyó en el respaldo, sonriendo.

"Qué pasa? No quieres cenar conmigo?" bromeó por lo bajo.

"No te creas tan importante, Kenneth." Contestó sin mirarle.

"No finjas que no te importo. Ya no puedes hacer eso." Siguió el otro pellizcándole la mejilla.

"Tweek tiene razón, deberíamos cerrar las ventanas porque entran bichos." espetó Craig intentó apartarle como si fuese un molesto mosquito.

El rubio sonrió y saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá, dejándose caer encima de Tucker.

"Pues yo dejaré la mía abierta esta noche, por si te apetece venir." Dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso que el otro recibió a regañadientes.

"Para qué? Para jugar a ese estúpido juego?" preguntó molesto y sonrojado. Kenny negó con la cabeza, mirándole de manera más pervertida que nunca.

"No. Hoy me he dado cuenta de una cosa, amor mio…." Empezó.

Craig le sacó el dedo ante aquel romanticismo y él lo agarró.

"Sorpréndeme, Kenneth." Murmuró sonrojado viendo como el otro se llevaba su dedo a la boca para darle un pequeño mordisco.

"Que contigo quiero estar mucho más de cinco minutos…"

"Kenny! Nos comeremos tu parte!" avisó Clyde. Tucker se incorporó de golpe y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. El rubio se levantó de un saltó y empezó a alejarse.

"Kenneth!" le llamó una vez más Craig. Él se giró con una sonrisa inocente pero Craig volvia a tener la vista clavada en la televisión, pero se relamia los labios con cierto nerviosismo.

"No cierres la ventana. A lo mejor sí que me paso a jugar."

El rubio sonrió travieso.

Esa noche Tucker no se escaparía.

….

The End

…..

_Bueno… Salió McTucker en lugar de Crenny …¬3¬U FreakCupCake y las chicas del rpg finalmente me tentaron a ukear a Craig! XDD_

_Gracias por leer!_

_La Feria de las Vanidades terminará entre esta semana y la que viene :O _

_**South Park no me pertenece**_


End file.
